How a Locket is Forged
by Jayce Byrd
Summary: It was a perfect day, until that Umbreon showed up that is. The next thing we knew, our town was on fire collapsing around us. These strange dragons with the bug like eyes swooped down collecting all the children and dragged us off to an academy of sorts. They collected us to teach us how to serve the 'Rightful King' Teaching us to kill, lie, and cheat. Whats worse? I like it.


How a Locket is Forged.

Today was a perfect day. The sun was shinning brightly across the land, not a cloud in sight. Just one of those normal days perfect for doing normal things one would do on such occasion, like shopping, playing with friends, or perhaps having a drink with a buddy from out of town. 'Course, it wasn't going to last.

No one noticed her at first, if they did, they said nothing, or shrugged it off, going about their day. Except one. A young light brown fox with big brown eyes filled with awe and amazement. This little one looked up at the visitor, her head tilted slightly to the left and opened its mouth to speak. "Hello ma'am! Are you here to see my mother?"

The black fox looked down at the fluffy ball of a vulpine, and a sweet smile played on her lips. "Your mother is the one who sells the evolution stones, correct?" Nodding her head, the little fox wagged its tail back and forth in an erratic motion, before huffing, sitting atop of it. "Yeah! We don't get a lot of out kind here. When they do come, well they are always looking for my mom, so I thought I would ask you and bring you to her and stuff like that!" Watching her closely, the dark furred fox nodded, greeted by the little ones obvious excitement and pride of assuming correctly by spinning in circles, and sitting back down confront of her. "I can take you there if you want ma'am, she is not busy... I think."

"I would love that Miss...?" She trailed off realizing she didn't know the kits name, and it took the little one to realize what she was hinting at. "Oh! My name is Juniper! Yours is?"

"Syn" With that, the two were off, pausing now and then whilst Juniper greeted their fellow Pokemon. The dark fox, took note of the species they greeted, listing off their names quietly in her head.

Several Pidgeotto's and Pidgeys. One Pidgeot I am assuming, and no Fearow. Few Bulbasaur and Ivysuar, saw a single Venusuar most likely more. A Khangastkhan, Cubone, Growlithe and Vulpix. No other Eevees or my evolutions to speak of. Perfect.

Satisfied, she padded next to the youngster, not wishing to lose her concentrating on other matters. Soon, they came upon a house, well, house is a strong word for it. Basically a den built into the base of the rocky cliff that made a natural barrier for the town. It was decorated in fake colored gems that she recognized as the evolution stones her kind used to evolve around the door. When they came to the door, the young eevee lifted a paw to the larger fox, giving her a sheepish grin. "One second ma'am! Let me check if she is busy, you can wait in the living room though!" As the bundle of fur ran inside, the black fox followed, resting in front of the door.

It was well carved out, the furniture and other items being made out of stone. The same bright colorful fake stones placed artistically in each piece. Different colored scented candles stood as a light source for the humble home. She rolled her eyes at the curtains and other random items such as the cushions for the furniture, and the utensils on the counter. All had those same stones on it. She understood themes for your home, but enough was enough.

Soon though, she could hear squabbling from the room beyond. Not her business to pry, she lapped at her paw before dragging it over her face. Grooming was essential if you wanted to look your best for a reunion. Pausing as she heard paw steps, and an all to familiar voice greeted her ears, her eyes locked onto the lavender cat like fox entering the room.

"Sorry it took me a while, my daughter never warns me when she is br...inging some one home." Her words fell flat, horror the expression that stood out the most. But the umbreon could gage out fear, anger and confusion in her violet eyes. Yet her own she knew, was the fake polite smile she used alot on occasions such as this.

"Ah Felicity! No no, was no trouble at all! Surprised to hear that it is you selling these stones. What happened to Hunter?"

The umbreon dodged the knife being thrown at her with the telepathy that this particular eeveelution was gifted with. Course that was the only thing the espeon would be able to do.

The umbreon chuckled darkly as the rings on her body once hidden from sight, began to glow a bright yellow as a pulse of dark energy built around the umbreons body.

"Ooh, bad move." With that the energy left her body like a pulse, shattering the windows in the room, and connecting with the lavender fox's body. A pure screech of agony erupted from her throat, falling to the ground writhing in pain. The black vixen in front of her lapped at her paw, and drew it over her face sighing.

"I did not want to do that Felicity. I am just here to talk."

"Bull shit!" Felicity screeched. Raising her self to her paws, only to fall back on her side, another blast of energy assaulting her body, tearing at her nerves. Laying there dazed, she stared up at the umbreon looking down at her, saying something. Something about stones? She didn't know nor cared, she wanted to crawl into a ball in a dark hole and drift away for a few hours.

She didn't get the chance. For then a small bundle of fur raced forward screaming at the top of her lungs. She saw the surprise on the Umbreons face, and the muscles viable through her fur tense. A sudden realization hit her and she screamed out rising to her paws as fast she could, a spark of her telepathy lighting up in her jewel on her forehead trying to grab it.

But it was to late.

"Juniper No!"

There in the Umbreon's jaws laid her child. Her only child. Limp, lifeless... Anger, anger flooded the espeons mind. Hatred, anger pure, unbridled anger. She could feel her voice grow raw as she slammed wave after wave of her psychic being at the dark fox, who, much to her pleasure eyes held nothing but fear. Another wave slammed into the vixens side, then again, and again and again. The umbreon seemed unable to do anything against this assault, being thrown this way and that. Finally, the creature lay there, unmoving and broken... like her child.

With that thought in mind, she slowly lifted her self to her paws, her forked tail dragging limply behind her, and wrapped her body around the lifeless kit.

"Ohh Juniper... I'm so sorry, I-I couldn't protect you I was to slow.. too powerless. Please baby come back to me..." Great heaving sobs wrecked the lavender fox's body, her chest rising and falling heavily. Unnoticed behind the grieving mother, the Umbreon rose to her feet, unharmed, yet a bit peeved.

"Oh please." Before the espeon could react, the Umbreons teeth were at her throat, tearing into the tender flesh, the large elongated teeth nipping apart the jugular vein, and crimson liquid splattered the vixens ebony fur, the young lifeless eevee, and the victims own pelt. Gurgling in surprise, she stared at the umbreon in confusion, before being wiped clean of the dull lifelessness of death.

Releasing the body, it fell to the floor with a anti-climatic thud, and lay still. Syn eyed the body with disdain, spitting the blood from her mouth, her fangs returning to normal size. "Oh please Felicity, really? If you were a better psychic you would have seen your child was alive. Only knocked out for Arceus sakes! As well as remembered your pathetic psychic attacks wont work on me. Isn't that like, lesson one for psychics? Bah."

Picking up the child by the ruff on the back of her neck, she strolled out of the little house, greeted with he screeches and cries of terrors, children calling for their mother, and the roar of flames. The village was on fire, Pokemon every where were trying to put it out. Seeing as there were no water Pokemon in town, it was failing miserably. She noted several ivysaurs running by, their bodies set ablaze. Children separated by their parents were snatched up with hollers of terror by large green dragons with strange bug like eyes.

A few Sableeye's scurried up to the umbreon, cackling with glee at all the chaos, itching to sink their claws into the eyes of their victims. She would let them soon enough. Placing the child at her feet, who still laid there unmoving besides the slight hitch of her chest. "Gather the evolution stones, quickly before the fire spreads. Grab any child you see on your way back and place them in the ring outside of the town. Quickly please. We don't have all day, IM sure the pidgeottos have left to alert the other towns."

Nodding the sadistic little creatures ran through the walls of the house, cackling gleefully. The rest of the town burned, a few other Pokemon on fire them selves. Burnt flesh assaulted Syn's nose, and instead of being repulsed, she chuckled. "Almost makes me wish I was a Flareon." Grabbing the eevee at her feet, she set off out of town.

An: I am not happy with this chapter, I wish it would have gone so much better, but hopefully as this story goes on I will improve. Any feed back to help would be much appreciated.

Jayce out.


End file.
